Red Hotz!
by JohnyNtheRainbows64
Summary: LinkxAnjuxCremia threesome LEMON. LinkxCremia LEMON. Growing up and learning about love is tough. Anju and Cremia are gonna teach Link everything they know about sex and a whole lot more.
1. Red Hotz LEMON

Takes place a few days after the end of Majora's Mask

Link was helping Anju wash dishes in the kitchen at the Stock Pot Inn. He had tried for the past couple of days to get back to Hyrule, but was unsuccessful. In the meantime, He was living at the Inn and helping Anju whenever she needed it. He enjoyed helping Anju very much. Mostly because she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Not only that, but her kind and understanding nature only added to the affection. Link could take care of himself well enough, yet it was still good to have someone who cared for him since he was still only a child.

"Ooops! Well aren't I clumsy," said Anju as she dropped the dish wag on the floor. As she bent to pick it up, Link quickly glanced at her firm ass. He only caught a glimpse since Anju quickly picked it up. Their eyes met, and for a brief second, Link feared Anju knew where he was looking at. His face turned red as he went back to washing the dishes. He did not know why, but he enjoyed the beauty of Anju's body. He often daydreamed of running his hands down her back and squeezing her tight ass, or smothering his face between her firm large breasts. When he lay awake at night, Link would fantasize about Anju coming into his room and climb into his bed. He wanted so much to be close to her and to wrap his arms and legs around her warm, naked, caring body. There was only one other woman in which he felt this way towards, and luckily, she was coming over to visit later that day.

Cremia arrived at the Stock Pot Inn later that night with the intent of staying a couple of days. Ever since Link helped her deliver milk safely to East Clock Town that one night, she no longer thought of him as just another little boy. She saw him as a boy yes, but at the same time she knew he would grow up to be a fine young man. At the same time, Link could not get over the night Cremia embraced him after he helped her deliver the milk supply. It was the first time he had ever been held by a woman and he could never get over how good it felt to have his body pressed against Cremia. Her arms held him tight as his head gently rested upon her breasts for the faintest of moments before the embrace ended.

"Hey Link, how are you?" asked Cremia as she smiled at him.

"Fine," said Link as Cremia walked towards him.

"I heard you helped Anju out around the hotel earlier today. When are you gonna come by and help me around the ranch again? I'm starting to get jealous," said Cremia as she playfully messed with Link's hair. The closeness of Cremia's body towards him started to make Link hard. It quickly died down though as Cremia moved from him to Anju.

That night before Link went to bed, he walked down the hall to use the bathroom. As he opened the door however, he saw Cremia standing completely naked as she stepped out of the shower.

"Aahh!" shouted Cremia as she quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. It was too late since Link already caught a good view of her soaking wet body. Her breasts gleamed from the water.

"Link, honey, you're not suppose to see me like this. You need to get out," said Cremia as she calmed down.

Later, Link was laying n bed slowly rubbing his hand up and down his hard penis. The image of Cremia was like nothing he'd ever seen as he imagined her body vividly in his mind. The bed began to shake as he jerked himself more vigorously. However, the sound of someone walking past his room made him stop. It would be too embarrassing if either Anju or Cremia walked in on him right now. Instead, he lay in bed as he let the image of Cremia's body run through his mind.

Anju was walking down the hallway when she stopped at Link's room for a moment. Through the door, she could hear the sound of his bed squeaking in an almost rhythmic pattern. Smiling to herself, Anju continued walking down the hallway since she had a pretty good idea what Link was doing.

"So is Link asleep?" asked Cremia as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Not yet. He's taking care of himself at the moment if you know what I mean," winked Anju as she sat across from her friend.

"That's not surprising since he saw me naked earlier," said Cremia with a faint smile on her face.

"You can't really blame him you know. He's a growing boy and it's only natural. It's not like he's TRYING to see us naked," said Anju

"I know and I don't blame him. It can't be easy for a boy his age who's just reached puberty. Most likely he fantasizes about having sex with both of us every night," laughed Cremia.

"Hey, Link's probably still awake, and nobody else is here tonight. Why don't we just give him what he wants? He's such a sweet boy and he's done so much for both of us. He deserves something nice." Cremia looked at her friend.

"How long do you think he'll be able to last?"

"Not very, but it doesn't matter. Let's just take care of him tonight and make him feel good."

Link couldn't sleep as the image of Cremia refused to leave his head. He wanted so much to touch her that he could hardly stand it. The image of both Anju and Cremia rubbing their hands all over his body, and letting him do the same, nearly drove him insane since he knew it would never happen. Just then, he heard a knock on the door. Before he could answer, the door gently opened to reveal Anju and Cremia in the doorway.

"Link, we have something for you. You mind if we turn on the light," asked Anju.

"No. You can turn it on," said Link as he sat up in bed looking confused. When the light was turned on, it revealed Anju and Cremia wearing nothing but bathrobes as they smiled at him.

"Link, be honest, have you been thinking naughty thoughts about me and Cremia?" asked Anju as she slowly walked towards Link's bed.

"N… no… Why would you think that?" asked Link as his face began to turn red. Despite his efforts, his penis began to grow hard as he saw the two nearly naked women approaching his bed.

"It's ok sweetie. We're not mad at you," said Anju as she softly touched Link's cheek. Gently, she rubbed her hand down along his neck until she rested it on his chest.

"We understand a young boy like you has urges, and It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's perfectly natural," said Cremia as she gently kissed Link on the lips.

"What are you two going to do?" asked Link as he sat up in bed. His heart was racing. He never believed this would happen. It was all he could do just to keep his breathing under control.

"It's all about you tonight Link. Cremia and I are going to give you as much pleasure as possible," said Anju as both she and Cremia undid their robes and let them fall to the floor. Link gazed at both their naked bodies. His dick was unbelievably hard as he simply stared with his mouth slightly open. Words could not express the joy he felt in seeing the two women he loved present their bodies to him. Slowly, Cremia pulled back the covers as Anju started to undress him. Soon Link lay on the bed completely naked as Anju and Cremia both smiled to each other. Link's body began to tremble as he anticipated their touch.

"Oh, sweetie you're shaking. Here, let me hold you," said Anju as she bent down to pick him up. He wasn't a little child anymore, yet he was still small enough for Anju to hold him in her arms. Link wrapped his legs around Anju's waist as she held him close to her body. Her firm breasts pressed against his chest as his penis was incased between his and her stomach. Anju rocked Link gently in her strong arms as he rested his head on her shoulder. Suddenly, he felt a pair of warm hands around his shoulders as Cremia walked behind him.

"I wasn't mad at you when you saw me naked honey. You just scared me. That's all," said Cremia as she wrapped her arms around Anju. This way, Link was sandwiched between Anju and Cremia's bodies. Cremia's breasts pressed against Link's back as she gently kissed his cheek. Link leaned his head against Cremia's shoulder as he moaned in pleasure.

"Link, is there anything you'd like us to do for you, or you to us? Anything you want we'll give it to you," said Anju as she gazed lovingly into Link's eyes.

"Well… Could I maybe touch your breasts?" both Cremia and Anju giggled as Anju kissed him on the lips.

"Of course you can sweet-heart," said Anju as she sat Link down on the bed. Both Anju and Cremia got on their knees so they could be eye-level with Link. Link's hand trembled as he slowly extended it forward. Before he knew it, his hand made contact with the warm flesh of Anju's body. He gently rubbed his thumb over Anju's hard nipple as his hand gently squeezed. Anju moaned slightly as Link moved his other hand over to squeeze her breasts together. While this was going on, Cremia climbed onto the bed and crawled behind Link. She wrapped her arms around him as she leaned against him. Her breasts pressed against his back as she gently rubbed his chest. Throughout all of this, neither one of the women had touched his penis, which was on the verge of exploding as a large amount of precum had already seeped through. Suddenly, Cremia leaned back against the bed, which caused Link to fall back on top of her. She held him close to her body as she ran her hands down Link's stomach and to the edge of his penis.

"Link, try and relax the best you can. Anju is about to do something that will make you feel really good," said Cremia as she whispered in Link's ear. Link's breathing increased as he saw Anju lick her lips. Link was on the verge of climax even before anything happened. Just then, Anju placed her hand around Link's penis and gently moved up and down.

"Hmmm!" moaned Link as Anju used her thumb to smear his precum along his shaft. Link's body began to shake as pleasure unlike any he'd ever experienced ran through his body.

"Hmmm you like that sweetie? You want Anju to give you some more?" said Cremia as she held Link tight in her arms. Just then, Anju put her lips around the head of Link's penis as her tongue swirled around the tip.

"Aaahh! Anju!" Link moaned and gasped with pleasure as his body began to jerk. Cremia held him in place as Anju sucked every inch of Link's penis.

"Anju… I'm… I'm gonna…" before Link could say anything else, Anju grabbed the base of his penis. By gently squeezing, she was able to hold off Link's climax for the time being. However, she knew Link wouldn't be able to stand much more as the young boy breathing became heavy.

"Hey Anju, let me play with him for a while," said Cremia as she gently moved Link off her and climbed off the bed. Anju lay next to Link and gently ran her hand up and down his trembling body as Cremia took Anju's place at the foot of the bed.

"Tell me how you like this Link," said Cremia as she pressed her massive breasts against Link's balls.

"Aaahhh! Hmm Cremia please don't stop!" begged Link as Anju crawled on-top of him. As she hovered over Link, she gazed into his eyes and saw he was lost to the overwhelming pleasure he was receiving. Smiling gently at Link's happiness, she rubbed her breasts in his face. Link began to suck on Anju's hard nipples as he reached his arms up and wrapped them around her waist. Down below, Cremia gently sucked on Link's balls as her hands moved up and down his penis. She then started licking his penis at the base and ran her tongue all the way to the tip. Once there, she placed her lips around the head and began to suck as her tongue swirled around it.

"HHMMM!" Link's moans were muffled by Anju's breast. The pleasure was so much that he gently bit down on Anju's nipple. A gasp of pain escaped Anju, yet she remained where she was as Link continued to suck.

"You're lasting longer than I thought you would sweetie," said Cremia as she pulled her lips off of Link and rubbed the head with her thumb. Again, Link's loud moans of pleasure were muffled by Anju's breast. "There's just one more thing I wanna do to you before Anju and I finish you off," said Cremia. She then smothered his penis with her breasts. Slowly she rubbed them along the length of his shaft while gently squeezing them together. Link let go of Anju's nipple and almost shouted out in pleasure as his penis was incased between the warm flesh of Cremia's breasts.

"Hmmm you like that honey? You want more?" said Cremia as she squeezed the head of Link's penis tightly between her breasts.

"Aaahh! Hhmmm! Cremia! I…" Link could no longer speak as he felt his penis on the verge of eruption. Cremia, sensing Link's approaching climax, quickly squeezed the base of Link's penis as Anju did before her. Link bit down on his bottom lip as the build-up of cum through his penis was almost painful.

"I don't think he can take anymore Anju. What do you say we finish him off together?" said Cremia as she climbed back on the bed and lay next to Link.

"Good idea. He looks like he's about to burst," said Anju as she got off Link and lay on his other side. Just the realization that Link was now laying between both Anju and Cremia completely naked was enough to make him cum even without being touched.

"Alright honey this is it. Relax your body and let it all come out," said Anju as she ran her hand down Link's chest and gently grabbed his penis. She slowly moved her hand up and down as she continued to play with his tip with her thumb.

"Don't try and hold it in. When you feel like you're about to cum, just let it all go," said Cremia as she began to rub Link's balls. Link's penis throbbed uncontrollably as the two beautiful women on both sides of him played with his genitals.

"Anju…. Cremia! I'm… gonna…" Before Link could finish, both women kissed him on the cheek as they let go of his penis. For a few seconds, Link's body lingered on the edge of climax as waves of pleasure were building up through his balls. Finally, Link came with a loud cry as cum continued to pour out of him.

"Aaahh! Hmmmm!" moaned Link as his throbbing penis shot out load after load. When it was over, all his musicals relaxed as he lay breathless between the two women.

"Hmmm you're growing up to be a big boy if you could cum like that," said Anju as she ran her hand down to Link's penis and rubbed the tip with her thumb. Link jerked from the touch since he was extremely sensitive at the moment.

"What do you say Anju? You think he's had enough?" asked Cremia as she started to gently rub Link's balls. Although Link was loving every second of the pleasure, he was afraid the women would leave since he was finished.

"Please… Don't go. Stay with me the rest of the night," said Link as he put his arms around both women. Anju laughed as she brought Link in close to her body and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry sweetie. We're staying right here with you. We're just wondering if you have it in you to… well… fuck one of us." Link's penis was slowly turning hard again at the thought of being inside either Anju or Cremia. Anju, noticing Link's increasing hardness, began to laugh.

"I guess that's a yes. So, Link, which one of us do you want first?" Link was lost for words. All he could do was hold onto Anju's warm body. He gently squeezed one of her breasts which caused her to gasp.

"I guess Link's made up his mind," laughed Cremia as she put her arms around Link and gently pulled him away from Anju. For a moment, Link resisted until she leaned close to him and whispered in his ear. "You won't be able to fuck her very good in the position you're in now. Let me help you honey." With those reassuring words, Link released his hold on Anju and allowed Cremia to pull him up to his feet. Anju laid on the bed with her legs spread as she smiled back at her two friends. Link starred in awe as Anju slowly began to finger herself as she was eager for Link's touch. Cremia, who was sitting on her knees behind Link, put one hand around his hard penis and another around his chest. She slowly moved her hand up and down Link's shaft to make it even harder.

"Link, since this is your first time, I'm gonna help you and make sure you're ok. When you go inside Anju, your penis will be incased in a moist, tight spot. It'll feel really good, but the sensation may be too much. I'll take care of you though," Cremia held onto Link's penis as they made their way in-front of Anju.

"Are you ready honey?" asked Anju as she smiled up at him. Link's body began ti tremble as Cremia guided his penis towards Anju's womanhood.

"We'll take it slow, ok Link?" said Cremia as she gently rubbed Link's penis around Anju's entrance. A gasp of pleasure escaped both Link and Anju.

"Aaahh! Hmmm!" moaned Link as Cremia slowly moved Link's penis inside Anju's wet vagina. She stopped once the head was incased inside since Link's body was telling her he couldn't go any further. Link's breathing became heavy as his body tensed up.

"Relax sweetie, you're doing just fine," said Cremia as she kissed Link on the cheek. As Link started to loosen up, Cremia continued to slowly move his entire penis inside. Throughout all the pleasure Link received thus far, nothing could compare to the joy he was feeling now. His penis was being tightly hugged by Anju's moist walls. He felt like his body would explode from the intense pressure as he remained inside Anju's body.

"Aahh! It's so tight!" moaned Link as he held onto Anju's waist.

"Slowly… pull out Link… just not all the way," gasped Anju as her breathing became irregular. While still holding onto Anju, Link slowly slid halfway out of her. He stayed where he was for a moment as he tried to control his excitement.

"You can do it Link. Just push in and out slowly," said Cremia as she held onto the back of Link. Carefully, Link began to move in and out of Anju as he found a steady rhythm. The intense friction ran through Link's penis and down to his balls as he started to sweat.

"Hmmm Anju! I can't hold it in!" cried Link as the pleasure moved him to the verge of tears. Anju, seeing the pleasure shine in Link's misty-blue eyes, wrapped her legs around him so he could penetrate her deeper.

"Come inside me Link! Fill me up!" moaned Anju as her body began to tighten around Link's penis. Both Link and Anju's bodies were on the verge of climax as Anju squeezed Link tight with her legs.

"Don't hold it back sweetie-heart. Let your body relax," said Cremia as she began to kiss all around Link's neck and cheek. Finally, with a loud shout, Link released his cum deep inside Anju. Wave after wave of pleasure shot through his body as all his muscles relaxed. Without saying a word, Link collapsed onto of Anju. His climax sapped him of all his energy as he lay atop Anju while his penis remained inside her.

"Hmmm Link… That was a bigger load than I thought it would be," panted Anju as her own climax occurred around the same time. The sheets were soaked with both their juices as Link rested his head on Anju's breasts. Slowly, Cremia pulled Link off Anju and held him in his arms. She then used her hand to squeeze out the last remaining drops of cum Link had left.

"This was all for you Link," said Cremia as she laid Link next to Anju. Link now drifted off to sleep as both women put their arms around him.

The next morning, Link was awakened by a hot friction around his hard penis. Both Anju and Cremia were jerking him off as his early morning wood stood fully erect.

"Good morning Link. Ready to start a new day," said Anju as she gently squeezed Link's balls. It didn't take Link long before he came hard over both Anju and Cremia's hands. Both women laughed as they continued to rub Link's now wet sensitive penis. Link simply lay there as he surrendered his body to the overwhelming pleasure. Maybe he wouldn't leave Termina after all.

NOTE! May add more chapters depending on feedback.


	2. Burning Ice light LEMON

Link lay motionless between Cremia and Anju as the morning dragged on. He feared at any minute, they would get up and start the new day leaving him alone with only his thoughts to comfort him. He cherished the time he had with them as the warmth from their bodies protected him from the coldness of his lonely reality. Link feared that what happened last night was only a one-time thing. He was, after all, still only a child. How could he fulfill Cremia and Anju's sexual needs and desires while he maintained the body of a boy?

A hand slowly rubbed against his chest as Cremia stirred next to him. "Hmm, I guess we overslept. The morning's almost over," said Cremia as she leaned over to kiss Link on the cheek. At the same time, Anju leaned over to kiss him on the lips. Link's penis began to grow hard as he expected the two women to continue pleasuring him from the night before. He was disappointed when his genitals received no such treatment. Instead, Anju and Cremia slowly got out of bed and started putting on their clothes. Link could only stare as the beauty of their bodies became hidden by layers of clothes. When both women were fully dressed, Cremia turned to face Link.

"Breakfast should be ready in about twenty minutes." She blew him a kiss good-bye as she and Anju left the room, closing the door behind them. Link lay in bed as a great wave of sadness over took him. His heart was chilled with the loss of his lovers. He played the events of last night in his head as he slowly stroked himself. The feeling of how good his penis felt between Cremia's breasts, or how wonderful Anju's lips felt on him became more vivid as he increased his speed. His climax came quickly, yet it did not give him the release he desired. The mere second of physical comfort his climax provided vanished like the flicker of a flame before it dies. Link surrendered to the overwhelming depression that covered him. A tear fell from his eye as he lay covered in his own sperm.

After using the bed-sheets to wipe the sperm off him, Link got dressed and walked downstairs. Anju and Cremia were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. The inn was unusually quiet since the Goemen Troops were off preforming out of town. They would not return until much later that day.

"Nice to see you out of bed Link," said Cremia. She smiled at him briefly before returning to her bowl of Corn Pops. Link sat with his elbows on the table. He had not eaten since yesterday afternoon, which was noticeable by the noises his stomach made. Nobody spoke, yet the clinking of silverware against bowls was enough to drive Link mad. He hoped desperately that either Anju or Cremia would make the first move. Any indication that last night's event wasn't a dream became scarce in the ever-growing silence. His hopes skyrocketed when he saw Cremia turn to face him.

"You must be hungry. Let me pour you some cereal."

"Thanks," mumbled Link as his excitement plummeted towards the ground. Anju made no eye contact with Link as she continued eating her cereal. The sound of cabinet doors opening and closing could be heard as Link tried to think of what to say. Hoping to gain some kind of response, he began lightly tapping the table in a melodic pattern. Besides the fact that this now gave Link's hands something to do, it was a useless gesture as Anju paid no attention to him. He moved his hands as Cremia placed a bowl of dried Corn Pops in front of him.

"Oh, looks like you're going to need some milk," she said as she walked towards the fridge to retrieve a carton. Before Link could say or do anything, he felt something firm yet soft push against the back of his head. Cremia, who was now standing behind him, leaned forward which caused her breasts to press against Link's head. She held the carton above the bowl as the white liquid slowly poured out. "Let me know when you had enough," she said in Link's ear as a thin line of milk poured agonizingly slow from the carton. Link's penis immediately grew hard as he rested his head against Cremia's breasts. He watched as the bowl slowly filled with milk. When it was on the verge of overflowing, he reluctantly told her it was enough. The warmth of her body suddenly left him as she returned to her seat. Anju, who had not said a word since Link sat down, quickly glared at Cremia who continued eating her cereal. The glare was unnoticed by either Link or Cremia as Link, with newly found courage, decided to speak.

"So, what are we going to do today?" he asked as he dipped his spoon in the soggy cereal. No one replied for a few minutes as he slowly chewed.

"I guess we won't do much of anything. It's a pretty slow day, so I'll probably clean around the inn," said Anju as she continued to avoid Link's gaze. The lack of attention started to annoy him as he softly starting kicking his feet against his chair.

"I can help out if you want. You know, like yesterday?" Link tentatively asked as the power behind his kicks steadily increased without his awareness.

"I'll let you know if I need you. And please stop kicking that chair. You'll leave a mark," said Anju. Link immediately stopped what he was doing and apologized. An awkward silence fell over them as Link finished his cereal. Without saying a word, he got up and left the table. Any hope of last night's experience continuing was all but shattered as he slowly walked out of the kitchen with his head bent down. The moment Link was out of ear-shot, Cremia angrily turned to face her friend.

"What the hell's your problem!?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" asked Anju with a bewildered look on her face.

"Why'd you treat Link like that? You were cold to him the entire time he was here! How can you treat him like that after what happened last night?" Anju sighed as her cold expression finally melted.

"Maybe last night was a mistake. Think about it Cremia. He's just a boy and we're two fully grown adults. Despite what he wants, we can't do this to Link. It's not healthy for a boy his age." For a few moments, neither of them spoke. Cremia completely understood what Anju was saying. However, her compassion towards Link's situation wasn't as limited as her friend's.

"I hear what you're saying Anju, but Link's still a growing boy. And a boy's gotta have his pops," says Cremia as she crunches a spoonful of dried cereal.

The day dragged on as Link roamed the empty hotel. The overcast sky covered any signs of letting the sun's rays penetrate the cold chill that had recently covered the town. Link was too busy embracing the cold darkness of his own depression to notice such things. All he could do was play the events from last night over and over again in his head. He felt so close to Cremia and Anju, so loved both physically and emotionally. For the first time, he was held by someone who loved him. His body felt the warmth of a woman as they cared for him through the night. Laying between their warm bodies, he felt protected from the harshness of the world. But now, his skin prickled with an icy chill as he rubbed his hands together.

While trying to prevent his body from going numb, Link could hear noises from the second floor. After climbing the stairs, which creaked on every step due to the low temperature, he saw Cremia sweeping the floor. The minute she saw Link, she threw down the broom and clasped her hands together in order to get warm.

"When the hell is Anju gonna fix that damn heater!" said Cremia in a half joking-half angry voice. Link, not knowing what to say, simply smiled and shook his head. "I hate to ask this, but could you finish up? I'm going to take a nap to try and get warm," she said as she picked up the broom.

"I don't mind," said Link as Cremia handed him the broom. As desperate as it seemed, just the thought of Cremia laying in bed filled Link with a warmth that shook off his numbness. As Cremia entered the nearby room, Link was transfixed on the closed door. Just knowing on the other side Cremia was taking off her clothes made him grow hard. He swept back and forth as he tried to erase the image of Cremia's body out of his mind. The harder he tried, the harder he became. Finally, he made up his mind to step inside the room and see what Cremia would do. "There couldn't be any harm walking in while she's sleeping," thought Link as he stopped sweeping and held the broom upright. As he stood in the hallway, a shiver ran down his spine as the cold started getting to him. His body once again became numb as the broom in his hand became a frozen attachment to his body. Shaking his body slightly to knock off the chill, Link stood the broom against the wall and placed his hand around the cold door-knob. Slowly, he turned the knob and opened the door to reveal the warmth inside.

Cremia was buried under a thick blanket. Her head was the only thing visible as the rest of her body was shielded by the covers. The sound of Link entering the room cause her to look up.

"Is everything alright Link?" Cremia sat up in bed which revealed more of her body. Link stood in the doorway. The sight of Cremia's nearly exposed breasts, along with the ridiculously low temperature, caused his penis to grow almost painfully hard. "Oh sweetie! You're going to freeze to death if you keep shivering like that! Get in the bed and warm up," said Cremia as she pulled back the blanket inviting Link to join her. Link, half running half walking, approached the edge of the bed and took off his tunic and pants. As he lay down on the soft mattress, his body completely relaxed as the blanket was pulled over him. "You're still shivering. Here, let me warm you up," said Cremia as she pressed her body against his. Her arms wrapped around him as she squeezed him tight against her breasts. Link, eager to become closer with her, wrapped his arms and legs around Cremia as his cold body clung to her hot flesh. His hard penis was encased between both his and Cremia's stomach as it was pointed upward. Slowly, Cremia rubbed against Link's penis causing intense friction on the boy. He moaned with pleasure as his balls tightened against his body.

"Please, don't stop," whispered Link as he slowly reached around and squeezed Cremia's firm ass. His head lay smothered against Cremia's breasts as she slowly grabbed his penis and stroked it. "Ooohh, thank you Cremia. I love you!"

"Do you want to be inside me Link? I can warm you up better if your penis is inside my tight walls," said Cremia as she whispered in his ear. Link's heart began to beat faster as Cremia slowly guided his throbbing penis inside her. Gently, Cremia eased Link inside as his penis was squeezed by her warm inner-walls.

"Hmmm Cremia! This feels so good! Let me stay inside you. I need your warmth." Link lay his head against Cremia's breasts as she cradled him in her firm embrace. Just then, the door swung open reveling Anju in the doorway.

"Cremia, I need your help with something. Get dressed and fallow me," she starred directly at Cremia without giving Link even a glance. Her face was firm with a cold, displeasing look as she watched Cremia get out of bed. Link moaned in protest as his penis suddenly left the warmth of her body. He reached out his hand and grabbed Cremia's arm begging her to stay with him. With a sorrowful look, Cremia leaned over and kissed Link on the forehead as she messed up his hair like the day before. She held his hand for a moment before she let go and started getting dressed. Trying to get closer to her, Link moved to the edge of the bed where Cremia was previously laying. The sheets still held her warmth as Link watched Cremia getting dressed. He was close enough to reach out and touch her, yet all he could do was watch as her beautiful body was once again hidden by clothes. Once she was fully dressed, she left the room leaving Link alone once again.

"Damnit Cremia! You can't keep doing this to him! He's just a boy and you're damaging his perception of love," shouted Anju. They were both standing in the middle of the kitchen arguing.

"That boy's helped us in more ways than one! If it weren't for him, we'd be dead! The least we can do is satisfy his sexual fantasies. I'd say he's earned that considering he prevented the moon from crushing us to death!" shouted Cremia as she slammed her fist on the kitchen table. Neither of them spoke for a while as they collected their thoughts.

"Upstairs, Link said he loved you. Didn't he?" asked Anju. Cremia waved her hand slightly to dismiss Anju's concern.

"He was just excited. He didn't know what he was saying."

"Exactly, he doesn't know what love is. If you keep on fucking with him, he's going to get love confused with lust. That's already a problem most grown men face. Link deserves better than that," said Anju. As she pulled out a chair and sat down. A few minutes passed in-which the only sound was the ticking of the clock.

"I know you're right Anju. I just wanted to project him from the cold world."

"You're doing more harm than good. He needs to know the truth about love, and about life."

"Well, I think you should be the one to tell him. You owe him that much," said Cremia as she got up and left Anju alone with her thoughts. A few minutes later, Anju was outside of Link's room and slowly opened the door. Link was covered in blankets as Anju walked over and sat down next to him on the edge of the bed.

"I know you must hate me right now, but we need to talk," said Anju as she faced forward without looking at Link. Link stirred under the covers trying to make her get up and leave, yet Anju refused to move. "I know you must be confused Link, but what happened last night was a mistake. I'm afraid you're going to grow up not understanding what real love is. If love to you is just sex, then whatever relationship you have is based on lust not love. Link slowly raised his head from under the covers and looked at Anju.

"But, I love you and Cremia. Are you saying that's wrong?" Anju smiled back at him for the first time that day.

"Cremia and I will always love you Link, but as a mother who loves her son, not as a woman who loves a man." Link frowned as the relation of Anju's words sank in.

"You and Cremia are never going to have sex with me again… are you." Anju turned away from Link and starred out his window.

"No. you need to find someone your own age and learn to love her for who she is and not just for sex."

"But, last night felt so amazing! Are you saying I'll never experience that with you again?" asked Link as he held the blankets tightly in his fists.

"I'll tell you a secret Link. Listen close because boys much older than you don't even know this. What you experienced last night can be so much greater. You could experience pleasure beyond your wildest dreams." Link sat up in bed eager to learn this new secret. "The secret is, to find someone to love. When you fall in love with someone, you build a connection that's more powerful than sex. When you explore each other's bodies for the first time, you'll feel a since of belonging. It's as if you two are the same person and you'll become closer to that person than ever. It's called making love, and the pleasure it gives you is beyond anything you could have with just Cremia or myself." Link put his head in his hands. He heard Anju's words, yet it did not change the fact that he was alone in a cold world.

"What if I never find someone to love? I don't think I can make it in this world alone. What if I grow up alone with no-one to protect me?" Anju slowly got up from the bed and walked to Link's window. It was covered in a thin layer of ice.

"You may be right," she said as she put a finger on the window and dragged it along the glass. "I'm not supposed to tell you that, but you need to learn the truth. You may end up alone when you grow older. No one is promised a companion in life." She stood there for a moment drawing lines in the ice. "But you know, that doesn't mean you can't be happy. If you want to protect yourself from the cold world, have your heart filled with love. In the end, that's all you need to burn away your fears," said Anju as she turned to face Link. "Besides, although I can't promise anything, I've got a feeling you'll make some woman very happy someday." With that, she walked out the room closing the door behind her. Link slowly got out of bed and walked toward the window. Wiping away the lines Anju made with his hand, he could see out into the town as thick clouds covered the sky. Suddenly, it began to hail as small balls of ice banged against the window. Link watched the ice fall for a few minutes as Anju's words ran through his head. Carefully, he slid the window open just enough to stick his hand out. His skin stung, as the ice feel heavily against his hand. Quickly, he pulled his hand back inside and closed the window. Looking at the small balls of ice in his palm, Link's body finally began to warm up as he understood the truth in what Anju had said. His fears, along with the ice, began to melt at last.


End file.
